Never Giving Up
by Pricat
Summary: Princess Gale's young daughter is sent to Konoha but is very shy but Naruto will show her how to believe in herself and not give up on herself like he taught her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Giving Up**

**A/N I felt like writing another Naruto fic.**

**It's related to Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow but involves Princess Gale's daughter Lyria who is sent to Konoha because the people in the Land of Spring are fighting off Orchimaru and Princess Gale believes that Lyria will be safe there but also because of Naruto helping her grow as a person and help her not be a self defeatist and believe in herself.**

**I hope other Naruto fans enjoy.**

It was a few years in the Land of Spring.

The once known Land of Snow had been transformed into the Land of Spring when Princess Gale had put the crystal in but she'd transformed too from somebody who gave up and had wanted to run away from her destiny as the Princess of the Land to a strong and noble leader thanks to Naruto and his friends but mainly Naruto.

His fighting spirit had never stopped going when things had been hopeless back then when he and his friends had escorted her but she was grateful for it.

But she sighed seeing her daughter Lyria the Princess of the Land of Spring.

Lyria was seven years old but looked like her mother at that age but she was very shy and gave up easily but didn't have a lot of confidence but Gale loved her daughter for who she was but sighed knowing that it was too dangerous for Lyria to stay here because the Land of Spring were fighting off Orchimaru and Gale believed it wasn't safe for her daughter to stay here.

But she knew a place that was safe for her.

Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves and where Naruto and his friends lived.

She believed that staying there would help her grow stronger because her jutsu was impressive like her mother's but the young princess was very scared about leaving.

"M-Mommy I don't want to leave!

I want to stay with you!" Lyria said nervous as she had finished packing.

Gale sighed.

"I know this is hard for you to understand.

It's hard for everybody but I'm doing it to protect you.

Right now it's not safe to be here because of that evil snake man who nearly hurt you.

We'll be together once he's taken care of." she told her young daughter.

Lyria understood as she prepared to leave.

Gale sighed as she put a locket around her young daughter's neck.

It was to remind her of the Land of Spring and of her mother.

She watched as Lyria left with a Jonin........

* * *

But in Konoha a young girl sighed sadly.

She had short brunette hair, lavender eyes and slender.

Her name was Kari Hyuga but she was very shy and quiet just like her mother Hinata.

She wasn't Hinata's child by birth but was her younger sibling because their parents had Kari when Hinabi was older but noticed she had a demon and very, very shy like Hinata so her father had sent her to Konoha but Kurenai decided to let Hinata be Kari's care giver because she was very good and caring towards her but loved her even though the other villagers didn't understand her.

She was on a swing by herself in the Academy play ground while the other kids were in class learning how to be ninja but the leader of the Hyuga clan had decided that Kari shouldn't be trained in the ninja arts even though she wanted to badly but Kurenai taught her but never told her father when he sent letters.

But the young Hyuga wanted a friend to play with and understand her but saw a strange girl her age with a Jonin and they were headed to the Sixth Hokage's office but wondered what was going on.

But she saw Kiba's dog Akumaru run up to her barking happily as she giggled.

She then saw Shino and Kiba but no Hinata.

"Where's my sister?

She normally picks me up after school." Kari said.

"I know but-" Kiba began but stopped.

"But what Kiba?

Is Hinata in danger?" she said as Shino laughed.

"No.

She and Kurenai are in a meeting with the Hokage about something important." he answered as she understood.

They then walked away from the Academy.......

* * *

Naruto was surprised to see Princess Gale's young daughter.

He remembered Princess Gale from when he was a Genin and had to help her protect the Land of Snow but never knew she had a daughter but understood.

A lot had changed since he'd became the Sixth Hokage but loved it even though some of the things weren't as he imagined it back in the day but he wondered why Lyria was here as the Jonin explained but Lyria noticed that Naruto's face went pale at the mention of Orchimaru's name but wondered why but saw him return to normal as the Jonin mentioned Gale's wish for him to be her care taker since it was he that had helped Lyria's mother learn not to gibe up and to believe in herself but understood.

"Of course I will be Lyria's care taker.

Believe it!" Naruto said.

Lyria laughed a little at that.

She'd never heard any grown up in her home talk like that but liked it as nerves returned seeing her body guard leave but Naruto understood because he knew that she felt alone in a strange place where she barely knew anybody but he would help her.

A smile crossed his face at that.........


	2. The New Demon

**Never Giving Up**

Later that day Lyria was exploring Konoha alone.

Naruto had important work to do but understood but hoped she could find somebody to play with but was nervous as she approached the Academy playground but saw somebody on a swing alone.

She noticed it was a girl her age with lavender eyes and brunette hair but saw sadness in the girl's eyes as she approached.

Kari was surprised to see another kid but saw that she didn't seem afraid or had hate in her eyes as she smiled at her.

"Hello....... I-I'm Lyria.

Why're you here on your own?

Where are your Mom and Dad?" she asked.

Kari stopped swinging at that but looked at Kari a little before dropping her eye contact to her feet but Lyria understood as she knew how hard it was to make friends.

"I'm Kari." the young Hyuga replied.

"That's a really pretty name." Lyria said.

She was about to say more but heard somebody call Kari's name.

Lyria watched as the young Hyuga ran to Hinata and left but was sad but decided to swing for a while but Iruka smiled seeing her while working on lesson plans in his class room but then he saw something appear.

It was a twelve tailed demon with sea green eye slits, wings on it's back and pale skinned.

It was Kamon the Twelve Tailed Demon of Brave Heart but smiled seeing Lyria but Naruto showed up.

For a while Kamon had been attacking Konoha but the Sixth Hokage knew only one way to stop Kamon as he performed the same jutsu his father Yondaime had done to seal the Nine Tailed Fox in him but sighed after the seal appeared on Lyria's head.

It was a snowflake.

But he wiped away a tear carrying Lyria's sleeping body back to his house.

He knew that her life had been changed but didn't know if it was for the better or worse.......

* * *

Lyria awoke later that evening but felt strange because she had no clue what had happened.

Naruto was very concerned and hoped that she would be okay but couldn't remember what had happened involving Kamon but had decided not to let her know until she was older but knew how hard growing up with a demon inside somebody felt.

He noticed he was hungry but left the house for a few moments.

He went to the ramen shop and got some ramen for him and Lyria but hoped she'd be okay as he sighed.

He saw Iruka look sadly as Naruto left carrying two bags of food because he'd seen what Naruto had done but knew the villagers had been talking about it and about Lyria but knew that life would be hard for the young heir of the Land of Spring but understood as he left.

* * *

Hinata noticed that Kari was very quiet as she was home.

The young girl was playing in her room while the older Hyuga was preparing dinner but knew how lonely Kari was about having a demon inside of her but more about what the other kids thought of her.

But she'd seen another girl talking to Kari eariler in the Academy play ground but wondered who it was but would ask Kari later.

She then realised that the dinner was ready as she called Kari for dinner softly.

She watched as the young girl entered.

She knew that Kari needed a friend but was curious about that girl she'd been talking to.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he and Lyria were sitting on the rooftop of his house eating ramen and watching the sun set.

He saw sadness in her eyes looking up at the setting sun but knew it was about Kamon being sealed inside her.

"Is what the grown ups say true?

That I'm a monster because Kamon was sealed inside me?" she asked him.

Naruto was shocked but understood.

"No you're not.

A lot of the villagers are just very worried about this because they think a demon can escape from the person it's been sealed in if the seal is broken but that's not true.

I know you're an nice kid.

Besides I know how you feel.

I have a demon in me too." the Hokage said to her.

Lyria was surprised by that but was curious.

"Really?

What kind?" she asked.

"Yes I do.

It's the Nine Tailed Fox but very dangerous.

It attacked Konoha many years ago but it was sealed inside me when I was a baby but things turned out okay.

I know things will be okay with you too Lyria." he answered as she understood.

They watched as the moon came out in the night sky but he knew that the girl missed her home and her mother but knew that things would be okay........


End file.
